HCV is a major human pathogen, infecting an estimated 170 million persons worldwide—roughly five times the number infected by human immunodeficiency virus type 1. A substantial fraction of these HCV infected individuals develop serious progressive liver disease, including cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma.
The current standard of care for HCV, which employs a combination of pegylated-interferon and rivbavirin, has a non-optimal success rate in achieving sustained viral response and causes numerous side effects. Thus, there is a clear and long-felt need to develop effective therapies to address this undermet medical need.
HCV is a positive-stranded RNA virus. Based on a comparison of the deduced amino acid sequence and the extensive similarity in the 5′ untranslated region, HCV has been classified as a separate genus in the Flaviviridae family. All members of the Flaviviridae family have enveloped virions that contain a positive stranded RNA genome encoding all known virus-specific proteins via translation of a single, uninterrupted, open reading frame.
Considerable heterogeneity is found within the nucleotide and encoded amino acid sequence throughout the HCV genome due to the high error rate of the encoded RNA dependent RNA polymerase which lacks a proof-reading capability. At least six major genotypes have been characterized, and more than 50 subtypes have been described with distribution worldwide. The clinical significance of the genetic heterogeneity of HCV has demonstrated a propensity for mutations to arise during monotherapy treatment, thus additional treatment options for use are desired. The possible modulator effect of genotypes on pathogenesis and therapy remains elusive.
The single strand HCV RNA genome is approximately 9500 nucleotides in length and has a single open reading frame (ORF) encoding a single large polyprotein of about 3000 amino acids. In infected cells, this polyprotein is cleaved at multiple sites by cellular and viral proteases to produce the structural and non-structural (NS) proteins. In the case of HCV, the generation of mature non-structural proteins (NS2, NS3, NS4A, NS4B, NS5A, and NS5B) is effected by two viral proteases. The first one is believed to be a metalloprotease and cleaves at the NS2-NS3 junction; the second one is a serine protease contained within the N-terminal region of NS3 (also referred to herein as NS3 protease) and mediates all the subsequent cleavages downstream of NS3, both in cis, at the NS3-NS4A cleavage site, and in trans, for the remaining NS4A-NS4B, NS4B-NS5A, NS5A-NS5B sites. The NS4A protein appears to serve multiple functions by both acting as a cofactor for the NS3 protease and assisting in the membrane localization of NS3 and other viral replicase components. The formation of a NS3-NS4A complex is necessary for proper protease activity resulting in increased proteolytic efficiency of the cleavage events. The NS3 protein also exhibits nucleoside triphosphatase and RNA helicase activities. NS5B (also referred to herein as HCV polymerase) is a RNA-dependent RNA polymerase that is involved in the replication of HCV with other HCV proteins, including NS5A, in a replicase complex.
Compounds useful for treating HCV-infected patients are desired which selectively inhibit HCV viral replication. In particular, compounds which are effective to inhibit the function of the NS5A protein are desired. The HCV NS5A protein is described, for example, in the following references: S. L. Tan, et al., Virology, 264:1-12 (2001); K.-J. Park, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 30711-30718 (2003); T. L. Tellinghuisen, et al., Nature, 435, 374 (2005); R. A. Love, et al., J. Virol, 83, 4395 (2009); N. Appel, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 281, 9833 (2006); L. Huang, J. Biol. Chem., 280, 36417 (2005); C. Rice, et al., WO2006093867.